


阿拉丁与神洞

by aliceno1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceno1/pseuds/aliceno1





	1. Chapter 1

贾方跟阿拉丁强调过，山洞里会有不得了的诱惑。阿拉丁想过无数种可能，却从没意识到自己会碰见这样的可能。  
立在那些金钱和玛瑙中央的，是一根黑得发亮的阳具。  
阳具的形状好极了，又粗又长的柱根光滑极了，没有一丝凹凸不平，伞状的蘑菇头肥大而逼真，光溜溜的样子让阿拉丁不由幻想它摸上去会是什么感觉。  
潮湿而阴森的空气里不知从哪生出一股迷幻而朦胧的气息，带着甜味的气体钻进阿拉丁的鼻子，他感到浑身一阵燥热，双腿开始发软，甚至一阵子没用的后面都在微微躁动。  
他再也看不清周围的事物，只有眼前那根又黑又粗的阳具仿佛有生命般地在他眼里胀大。  
阿拉丁喜欢男人。  
他欣赏女人的美丽，她们像春天里的花朵一样，给沙漠里的阿格拉巴带来了生命与活力。阿拉丁愿意跟她们做最好的朋友，与她们交流生活与情感。  
阿拉丁同时也喜欢男人强壮的肉体。  
当他被那些壮硕凶狠的官兵追逐的时候，他总是控制不住地性奋，挑逗他们，与他们玩躲猫猫。  
他有的时候会故意被落单的士兵抓住，然后跪在地上央求他放过自己。  
士兵们通常不会答应，于是阿拉丁就会睁着他有些天真的大眼睛，脱下他们的裤子给他们口交。  
这些头脑简单的男人通常会想惊慌地逃跑，却又留恋阿拉丁口腔炽热的温度而放下戒备。  
最终阿拉丁会像个廉价的妓女一样被按在肮脏的小巷子里肏。  
他会仰起他好看的脖子，咬着殷粉的下唇不让自己叫得太大声，汗液顺着脖子滑进他衣服的深处。  
在情感上他只是个羞涩的男孩，然而对于性爱阿拉丁就像个刚被开发的处子，纯洁的同时欲望强烈且富有探索精神。  
就像现在这样，阿拉丁迫不及待地爬到了阳具的旁边。  
阿拉丁扭头看了看阿布。自己的猴子正在着迷地玩弄一颗红色钻石。  
贾方站在高处的出口，根本不会看清下面发生了什么。  
阿拉丁放心地握住了阳具。  
不知道是不是错觉，那阳具在他手里用力地跳了两下。  
什么都没有发生，没有通红的岩浆也没有落下的巨石。  
那只阳具上面居然是滑的，阿拉丁仔细握了握才发现是润滑剂。这种高级的，大概只有皇宫里才有的润滑剂阿拉丁是没见过的。他把满是润滑的手放在鼻子下闻了闻，润滑剂闻起来催情的香味让阿拉丁瞬间湿了。  
他急不可耐地扒掉自己的裤子，把沾着润滑的手挤进自己的后穴。  
以往这个时候自己的后面都是干的但今天他刚插进去，就发现里面又湿又软，饥渴地咬着自己的手指。  
痒的难受。  
阿拉丁用力地捅了几下淫荡的后穴，接着急不可耐地爬到阳具的上方，扶稳粗壮的柱体一下子坐下去。  
那阳具滑溜溜地一下子顶到了阿拉丁的最里面。他仰着头尖叫了一声，还没好好体会一下体内柱体的触感，自己颤抖的双腿就忍不住上下动了起来。  
虽然只是个阳具，却隐隐散发着热量。阿拉丁迷恋着它在体内摩擦自己敏感点的感觉，就像是真的鸡巴在操他一样。  
湿乎乎的后穴有生命一样紧紧吸着阳具，想要把它吸的更大些。神奇的是，那阳具似乎变得更大了，把阿拉丁的后穴完全撑开了。  
他咬着下嘴唇放浪地动着腰，牢牢地吃着这有魔法的大肉棒。  
“啊……好棒……”阿拉丁迷离地眯着双眼，一边意犹未尽地揉着自己的奶子。他现在开始想念真正的男人了，这种时候他不仅能被操爽，被冷落的敏感乳头也会被照顾到。  
不过这个阳具也太舒服了，阿拉丁想，恨不得把它吞得再深一点。  
周围的风景都远去了，就连自己的浪叫会不会吸引阿布或者贾方阿拉丁都不在意了。他脑子已经被色欲占满，除了想要高潮的想法外再也容不得其他东西。  
就在这时，变数发生了。  
那阳具居然自己动了起来。明明后面没有人，它却大力地插进阿拉丁的后面，把本来就湿乎乎的下体弄得更加泥泞。  
阿拉丁被这一串加速顶得娇喘连连，双腿发软。他跪倒在金山上，像只发情的小狗高高翘起屁股，后面的阳具被他紧紧吸在屁股里，阳具无师自通地操他的敏感点，把阿拉丁的后穴操得像要潮吹了一般，棒上全是阿拉丁后穴亮晶晶的液体。  
阿拉丁正感受着高潮逐渐来临的快感，突然眼前的金币动了动，有什么东西走了过来。  
是阿布，手里还牢牢抓着那颗红宝石。  
“啊……阿布不要看……”阿拉丁慌忙想赶走阿布，后面的肉棒却突然加快了速度。阿拉丁只好挡住阿布的眼睛，一边被肉棒操得淫水直流。  
阿布大大的眼睛看着他，竟让阿拉丁产生了一丝背德的快感。  
他要在自己最好的朋友面前高潮了。  
那肉棒似乎读到了他的想法，越涨越大，磨得阿拉丁终于捉住了高潮的尾巴。  
“啊……好爽……要射了……”  
阿拉丁张大双腿，再也顾不得自己会不会在阿布面前失态，撅着屁股被操射了出来。后穴里不知为何也涌出一股淫液，尽管肉棒仍插在自己里面，却已经有一些顺着缝隙往外涌。  
阿拉丁潮吹了。  
那巨大的肉棒被他用力地一夹，竟也射出了一大股浓浓的东西，接着从阿拉丁体内抽了出来。  
白亮亮的液体没了阻拦，从阿拉丁微微张开的后穴往外涌。  
阿拉丁浑身湿透了，他闭上了眼睛，高潮的余韵完全占据了他的大脑。  
阿拉丁一下子从梦中惊醒了。  
空气变得正常起来，而自己的衣服也好好的穿在身上，唯一的不同就是裤子里湿湿的感觉。阿拉丁知道自己梦遗了，他红着脸起身，看到了睡在自己身边的阿布和魔毯。  
阿拉丁这才想起来自己被贾方推下了山口，现在还被困在里面。  
他站起身，四处瞧了瞧，却一下子愣住了。  
梦里那根狠狠操自己的阳具正立在一堆金币上，硕大的龟头黑得发亮。

“所以你后来有没有顺手从洞里偷点什么出来？”精灵问道。  
“没有。”阿拉丁摇摇头，“我早就把这事忘了。再说，有了你，山洞里的那些东西我都不感兴趣。”  
说罢，他悄悄把手伸进自己的腰包。  
那根黑色阳具还好好地躺在自己口袋里。


	2. 接龙

阿拉丁醒来的时候，自己躺在一面镜子上。  
他有些难过地咳嗽两声，身体僵硬地爬起来。  
就在这时，一只不知道什么东西冲他俯冲下来。阿拉丁吓得一低头，结果从中央的低台上一下子摔了下来，摔得阿拉丁眼冒金星。  
“真糗。”一个尖锐的，不似人类的声音在安静的环境里想起，“贾方大人，他醒了。”  
阿拉丁爬起来，发现刚刚吓着自己的家伙是一只红色的鹦鹉，此刻正站在一个蛇形的手杖上。  
“谢谢你帮我叫醒他，艾格。”另一个低沉些的声音响起。  
阿拉丁这才注意到那手杖被一只骨节分明的大手握着。  
接着，一个穿着黑袍的男人慢慢从阴影里走了出来。  
他比阿拉丁高出一个头，带着看上去像是中东国家的人才会戴的帽子，留着修剪得干干净净的络腮胡，步伐沉稳地朝阿拉丁走来。  
“你是谁？”阿拉丁警觉地问道，不由自主往后退了几步。“这里是哪里？为什么你的鸟会讲话？”  
“你不需要知道，”男人说道，“不过我建议你称呼我为贾方大人，这样方便你像我求情。”  
“你想要干什么？”阿拉丁被求情两个字吓着了，不停地往后退。  
“如果我是你，我就不会往后继续走。”贾方冷笑一声。“除非我想把自己煮了。”  
阿拉丁回头一看，吓了一大跳。  
他的身后是一口巨大的坩埚，底下烧着柴火，坩埚里不知道在煮什么，颜色发橙发紫，热气汹涌地往外冒。  
这一切都超出了阿拉丁对正常世界的认知。他赶忙往前走了两步，却一下子撞进贾方怀里。  
贾方捏住阿拉丁的下巴，灵活得像蛇一样的眼睛滴溜溜地打量阿拉丁。  
“你确定他就是那个未打磨的钻石？”鹦鹉哑着嗓子问道。  
“我确定，”贾方说道，“我做出来的图腾是不会骗我的。”  
“……”阿拉丁在贾方的手下微微颤抖，大气不敢喘。  
“放心，”贾方笑着摸了摸他的下巴，“你只是一个贫穷的小人物，就算是消失了也没有人会注意到你。”  
阿拉丁听了这话，却不再发抖了。  
他有些委屈和不甘地看向贾方，仿佛在斥责他随意就侮辱了自己的人格。  
那勇敢的眼神仿佛真正的钻石迸发出的亮光。  
贾方笑了。  
他找到了未打磨的钻石。  
贾方勾了勾手，几条漆黑的触手瞬间将阿拉丁缠了起来。  
阿拉丁惊魂未定地叫了两声，条件反射地挣扎。  
“这是什么？！”他大声问道。“你到底是什么人？”  
这些触手仿佛有生命，就跟电视里播过的魔法触手一样。  
只不过阿拉丁一直都认为魔法只不过是那些脑洞大开的作家们杜撰出来的东西。  
“你真吵。”贾方再一挥手，一只触手径直插入阿拉丁的嘴中。  
阿拉丁还未消化完自己被貌似是巫师的人绑架了的事实，就见贾方从怀里拿出一个透明的玻璃试管。  
接着贾方一下子把他裤子脱了下来。  
阿拉丁剧烈地挣扎起来，却因为有触手绑着自己而完全无法活动。  
“老实一点。”贾方说道，把那个玻璃试管套在了阿拉丁的阴茎上。  
那个试管比阿拉丁的阴茎宽一小圈，估计完全勃起的时候阿拉丁的阴茎能直接撑满试管。  
阿拉丁正疑惑着，其中一条触手突然冲着阿拉丁的屁股喷了一大股黏稠的液体，液体顺着阿拉丁的股沟流向穴口。  
接着，贾方放下他的权杖，修长的手指就着滑腻的液体一下子插入阿拉丁的后庭中。  
“呜！”阿拉丁疼得大叫一声，却因为嘴里堵着东西而发不出声。  
“里面真紧，”贾方艰难地动了动手指，“看样子你还是第一次。我以为你早为了讨钱出去卖过了。”  
他娴熟地蹂躏阿拉丁的后穴，有力度地按压他干涩的肠壁，将大量的润滑往里面带。  
阿拉丁第一次体验被操的感觉，整个身体都在不停地颤抖。他被贾方修长的手指磨得整个后穴都软了，一股微妙的瘙痒感慢慢爬满自己的全身。  
突然，贾方一下子按上了一个奇怪的地方，阿拉丁只觉得全身都痒了起来，射精的感觉直冲大脑，大腿酸得微微发抖。  
贾方看着阿拉丁青涩的反应，知道自己找到了他的G点。  
他冷笑着看着被自己玩弄于掌中的人，掌握他人身体的快感让贾方也有点硬了。  
贾方一下子挤进三根手指，将阿拉丁的后穴玩弄得湿软不堪。  
他拔出手指，伸到阿拉丁的鼻子下。  
“你闻闻看自己有多骚。”他嘲笑道。  
满脸潮红的阿拉丁害羞地别过脑袋，身体却因为贾方的辱骂而有些兴奋。  
这些变化都被贾方看在眼里。他愉悦地解开自己的裤子，露出自己勃起肿大的阴茎，接着毫不犹豫地插入了阿拉丁的处男穴。  
“唔！”阿拉丁仰着头，身体一阵痉挛。  
他差点被这一下插射了。  
涨得有点痛，但主要还是空虚的后穴被填满的爽感。  
阿拉丁不知道为何自己会被一个男人操得很爽，但前列腺被顶开的感觉让他大脑已经无法思考。他像给人口交一样吸着触手，贾方每操他一次他就下意识地吸吮触手，仿佛这样侮辱性的强迫动作能让他获得更多快感。  
“明明是个处男，却连吸鸡巴这种淫荡地事情都会，”贾方掐着阿拉丁的大腿用力大操，“你可真是个宝藏。”  
阿拉丁羞红了脸，阴茎此时已经涨满了整个玻璃试管，透明的精水从龟头流出，把试管里蹭的到处都是。  
他不再挣扎，而是张开了腿任由贾方操干，后穴紧紧夹着贾方巨大的鸡巴不想让它离开。贾方一巴掌扇在他的屁股上。  
“我看你以后去当个男妓好了，”他喘着气说道，低沉性感的喘息让阿拉丁下体一阵发麻，“你就适合被那些低贱的客人粗鲁地对待，在小巷子里被小混混轮奸，最后他们把钱塞进你的后穴里给你堵住精液，让你怀上野种。”  
“呜......”阿拉丁被羞辱地双眼发红，一滴亮晶晶的泪水从脸上滑落，然而更加敏感的身体以及更加饥渴的后穴让贾方一下子看透了他的楚楚可怜。  
“你就喜欢被我这样辱骂。”他断言道，一下子抽出自己的大鸡巴，再一下子招呼都不打就用力捅入阿拉丁深处。  
阿拉丁闭着眼睛发出一声尖叫，后穴夹紧，任由贾方顶在他的G点上，爽得立刻就要高潮了。  
贾方却没有如阿拉丁的意，仍然凶狠地抽出鸡巴，再以更大的力气顶进去。  
如此几下，阿拉丁徘徊在高潮的边缘，无法释放。  
他支支吾吾地发出软软地叫声。  
贾方眯着眼睛，让堵住阿拉丁的触手移开。  
他的眼神冷漠而火热，阿拉丁觉得自己已经被他看透了。  
他伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔了舔发红的嘴唇。  
“...请让我射吧。”他有些羞耻地看着贾方。  
“你求人的时候都不知道称呼别人吗，”贾方在他的穴口磨蹭，但就是不插进去。  
阿拉丁咬了咬下嘴唇。  
“尊贵的贾方大人......”他说道，“请让我射吧。”  
“哼，”贾方满意地冷笑一声，“勉强合格。”  
他一下子抓住阿拉丁的大腿用力操起来，力度大得让阿拉丁想起自己见过的交配中的公狗。  
那只公狗的屌大极了，动得飞快，操得身下的母狗都站不稳。  
没了阻拦，阿拉丁放肆地淫叫起来，沙哑的喊声听得贾方甚至又大了一圈，如果不是贾方另一只手按着试管，鸡巴早就甩在自己的肚子上了。  
“太大了......”阿拉丁仰着头叫到，“啊啊......贾方大人我要射了——”  
他看似痛苦地闭上眼睛，身体绷紧，一股浓稠的精液一下子喷满了整个试管。  
贾方被阿拉丁夹得一爽，抽出鸡巴对准阿拉丁，汹涌地射在了他的脸上。  
他小心地抽出试管，把还在高潮的阿拉丁晾在一边，连忙将热乎乎的处男的精液倒进坩埚里。  
贾方顺时针搅动了三下，接着开始默念咒语。  
坩埚一下子变成了金黄色，接着，在滚动的液体中央，浮出了半只金龟子壳状的东西。  
贾方用木夹小心翼翼地将其加起来，接着从衣服里掏出另外一个金龟子壳。  
他对比了一下，正好可以拼在一起。  
贾方满意地笑了起来。  
他终于做出了梦寐以求的钥匙。  
贾方将还未拼合在一起的钥匙收好，将阿拉丁放了下来。  
“我回来之前，你自己把自己清理一下。”贾方说道，“不然别怪我把你永远困在这里。”  
阿拉丁狼狈地看着贾方，没有作声。  
他此时可以确定一件事。这个世界大概不是自己以前居住的世界。  
“我晚上回来，到时候希望你已经把自己收拾干净，做好出远门的准备。”  
“......出远门？什么意思？”阿拉丁疑惑地问道。  
“字面意思。”贾方整理好自己的裤子，向门口走去。  
目睹了全过程的艾格盘旋在贾方周围，冲着阿拉丁幸灾乐祸地叫。  
“真可怜。”它说道，接着跟着贾方一起飞了出去。  
大门关上，房间里又只剩下阿拉丁一个人，和已经被熄灭的坩埚，幽幽地发着暗淡的紫光。


End file.
